


A Few of My Favorite Things

by Myllee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jonerys Valentine's Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee
Summary: A few of Dany's favorite things:Cotton CandyBicyclesIndoor campingDragonsSnowball fightsMom's chocolate-chip cookiesLoud musicJon Snow
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 60
Kudos: 222





	A Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So this is the first time I'm posting for an organized event. This is for the Jonerys Valentine's week 2020 ([check it out on tumblr](https://iceandfiresource.tumblr.com/post/190221038491/jonerys-valentines-week-2020-lace-and-leather)).
> 
> I chose the Friends to lovers / Childhood sweethearts prompt because I'm a sucker for fluff <3 I only decided I was going to join this event like 5 days ago, so this was done in a hurry 😅
> 
> Not a whole lot of plot here, mostly some fluffy goodness.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


Cotton Candy. That was the thing Daenerys came to associate most with Jon Snow.

Their mothers had taken them both to the fair. They had spent the day riding the Ferris wheel and playing carnival games. Dany had tried her luck at the ball and bucket toss, failing miserably. Her skill at whack-a-mole was unparalleled, however. She even won a stuffed bear that day, despite her young age.

It was later in the afternoon when it was almost time to go. They spotted the cart of cotton candy standing at the far end of the row of carts selling various foods and begged their mothers to buy them some. They agreed.

They were sitting on a low hedge, enjoying their sweet treat when Dany suddenly lost grip on hers, and it tumbled out of her hand. She stared at the sugary concoction laying on the ground, tears prickling her eyes. Jon, almost six years old at the time, saw her predicament and silently held out his own cotton candy to her. They shared what was left of it without a word. She sat there, watching him, bits of sugary goodness clinging to her fingers and lips.

That was when she knew they would be best friends forever.

She had other, earlier, memories of him as well, of course. Their mothers had been best friends since before they were born. They lived just a few blocks apart, which meant they pretty much spent their entire childhood together. She vaguely remembered swinging on the swing set in the local park by his side when she was only four and a half years old and he was already five.

She remembered blowing out the candles on the cake on her fifth birthday party. Her mother clapping excitedly and hugging her. She remembered the bit of chocolate from the cake smudged on Jon's nose when he smiled at her. They spent the rest of the day taking turns riding the brand-new shiny red bike she got as a birthday gift from her mother.

She remembered the first day of school, standing at the door to the classroom, eyeing the chattering crowd, clutching her new backpack nervously. Jon was standing by her side. She gripped his hand in hers and he smiled down at her shyly. They walked in together, finding seats side by side. First grade did not seem so intimidating anymore.

A few months after that, some other kid in their class had pushed Jon and called him a mean word. He said he was a "bastard". She didn't know what that word meant at the time, she only realized years later, but she knew it was mean and it made Jon sad. So she marched straight towards the mean boy and punched him right in the nose, shouting at him that he was a bully. The kid had stumbled, falling on his butt, and stared up at her with his mouth open, not believing his eyes. She squared her shoulders and stared him down. She might've been tiny but she was not afraid. She was the blood of the dragon, after all, that's what her mother always used to say.

The teacher came running then, scolding them both for fighting during recess. Dany didn't care, she just reached her hand out to Jon. The quiet smile on his face was worth getting in trouble for.

Even years later, after all the beautiful memories they had made together, the first thing that came to her mind when thinking about Jon Snow was still the Cotton Candy. The look in his gray eyes, his shy smile, and the sweet taste of sugar on her lips.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Dany absentmindedly poked at the basket at the front of her bicycle, impatiently waiting for Jon. He was standing a few meters behind her, his bike resting on the ground as he talked to his friends. His dumb friends. Well, Gendry was ok, she supposed, he was always nice to her, anyway. But she never liked Theon. She had never quite forgiven him for bullying Jon during first grade. He used to be a mean boy. Six years later, things changed. Jon was nice. And popular. Everybody wanted to be his friend, including Theon.

She also had some friends of her own. Margaery, who lived in a very big house and was very funny. And Missandei, who was a bit shy but was very kind and always willing to help.

But Jon remained her best friend, as always. Nothing changed in that regard since before they were even six years old. But now he was standing there talking to stupid Theon and she was starting to lose patience. They were supposed to ride their bikes together all the way to the lake. Play in the sand and attempt to climb the big apple tree, like they did almost every Saturday. It didn't seem as though this was going to happen now. She squinted at the boys standing behind her, seeing Theon gesturing somewhere. Probably inviting Jon to his house to play video games again. She scoffed and started walking away, leading her bike alongside her.

A few moments later, she heard hurried footsteps and looked back to see Jon rushing towards her, dragging his bike by his side. He slowed down when he reached her and silently walked alongside her.

"Aren't you going to play with Theon?" she couldn't quite keep the accusatory tone from her voice. Even though she didn't care. About stupid boys and their stupid video games.

"Aren't we going to the lake?" he asked, pushing his messy curls away from his sweaty forehead. His hair was getting long and unruly again. His mother was sure to drag him to the hairdresser's very soon.

Dany shrugged, "Yeah, but... it's fine if you want to play with Theon. I don't care." She did care.

"I'd rather be with you." His quiet admission made her smile. He was still her best friend after all.

"Let's go then," she stopped and hopped on her bike, pedalling away instantly, feeling the soaring sensation in her stomach that she always got when she was riding her bike, fast like the wind. It almost felt like she was flying.

Behind her, Jon hurried to hop on his own bike, pedalling quickly until he was on par with her.

They spent the rest of the morning sitting on the sandy beach, tossing stones into the water and taking bites of the small sour apples that grew on the big apple tree.

When they started getting hungry and the apples were not enough anymore, they slowly led their bikes away, going back towards their neighbourhood.

"Wanna come to my house for lunch?"

Jon shrugged, "ok." 

Rhaella had always welcomed him with open arms. She was best friends with Jon's mom, after all. She obviously understood what best friends forever meant.

They dropped their bikes on the lawn and came inside.

"Dany?" Rhaella's voice came out of the kitchen.

"It's me, mom. And Jon."

"Why don't you two go wash your hands?" the voice called out again, "lunch is almost ready."

Minutes later, they were seated around the round table with the faded red and white tablecloth, feasting on huge bowls of pasta and meatballs with red sauce. It was one of Jon's favorites, Dany knew. He always asked for an extra bowl when they had that for lunch.

"Can I go to Jon's after lunch?" Dany had asked hopefully while tucking into her bowl of pasta.

"Did you finish your homework?"

Dany mumbled something unintelligible, but Rhaella seemed to have gotten the message.

"Then you know the answer."

"But, Moooooom..."

Rhaella just shook her head and laughed a little, "You'll see him again tomorrow, sweetie. Now finish your food and go do your homework."

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Two weeks later, Dany could be found sprawled on the plush carpet in Jon's livingroom, staring up at the canopy of the large tent. Lyanna had dug it out of the attic while cleaning and had agreed to let them play in it. With Lyanna's help, they erected it in the middle of the livingroom. They then crawled inside it, admiring the spacious blue expanse of fabric above them.

"Mom," Jon called out, "can we sleep in here tonight?"

"Fine with me, honey, but Dany will have to ask her mom," Lyanna amused voice came from outside the tent, "can I come inside?"

"Ok."

A moment later, Lyanna head poked into the tent as she crawled inside on her hands and knees, sprawling on her back next to Jon.

"How come we have this tent, mom?"

Lyanna smiled, "I used to go camping a lot with uncle Ned when we were younger." 

"Oh."

Jon's uncle Ned lived in Winterfell, Dany knew. Jon and Lyanna went there to visit sometimes and Jon got to spend time with his cousins. He had told her about them. About running in the woods with his cousins Robb and Sansa and reading stories to little Arya. 

She never told anyone this, but she wished she could go with them to visit Winterfell someday. His family sounded like a fun bunch. 

She was an only child. Her father had died when she was a baby and her parents had no siblings. So it'd always been only her and her mom. She supposed it was the same for Jon, who never knew his dad. He had his cousins and aunt and uncle, but he didn't see them very often since they lived so far up north.

They spent that night lying in the tent, watching tv through the open flap, munching on popcorn and candy. 

Years later, this has come to be one of Dany's favorite memories from her childhood.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


They were laying back on the grass on Dany's front lawn.

Dany flipped another page in the book she got for her 13th birthday. It was a book about Dragons, one of her favorite things in the entire world. It was gifted to her by Lyanna and Jon, who proudly presented it to her during the small birthday party her mom threw for her.

Jon had later told her that they had to have it shipped all the way from Essos since they couldn't find this particular one in Westeros at all.

She flipped through the pages, happily staring at the big colorful pictures. Although this book was still fairly new, she knew almost all the dragon names by heart by now. She has taken to looking at them every night before bedtime.

"Look," she nudged Jon, pointing at a picture of a silver-gray dragon, "this is Silverwing, Queen Alysanne's dragon, and this," she pointed to a different picture, "is Balerion the Black Dread, he was the biggest and strongest one." 

Jon eyed the jet-black dragon, smiling at her enthusiasm, "Which is your favorite?"

Dany flipped quickly through the pages, finally pointing out a crimson-red dragon, spreading huge reptilian wings, spouting fire from its gaped maw, "This one," she said proudly, "Meleys. She's called The Red Queen," she sighed dreamily, "she's so beautiful. She was Princess Alyssa Targaryen's dragon."

Jon knew all the legends about the Targaryen dragonriders of old, Dany's ancestors. The dragons were just mythical creatures, of course, they never actually existed in real life, but Dany liked to pretend they did and Jon liked playing make-believe with her.

"If you had a dragon what would you call it?" he asked.

"Hmm..." Dany chewed on the end of her braid, lost in thought, "Drogon," she said decisively, "it's a good name for a dragon."

Jon smiled. They stayed out there all afternoon, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun, talking about dragons.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Dany stood up, cheering and screaming along with everyone else when the home team scored again. It was Jon, of course, he was the new star player of the hockey team. He skated expertly around the ice, arm raised in triumph.

The match was completely one-sided this time. The other team was useless. Even without Jon's impressive goal-scoring abilities, the game was a done deal even before it had begun. But the crowd was excited all the same.

"He's pretty good, huh?" said Missandei by her side, shouting over the screams of the audience.

Dany just nodded in agreement, "Yep, but don't let him hear you say that," she winked, "it'll go to his head and inflate it even more."

Missy just giggled in response.

When the match was over, they picked up their bags and climbed down the stairs towards the exit. Missy ran off to find Grey and Dany stood a little way away, waiting for Jon, idly browsing on her phone meanwhile.

He finally strode out of the locker room, his hair wet, looking rather pleased with himself. He smiled when he saw her, making his way to her when he was accosted by a gaggle of girls.

"Well done, Jon, another win for the home team," cried one of them happily, squeezing his arm in what was supposed to be appreciation. Personally, Dany thought she was just trying to cop a feel. 

Jon's popularity skyrocketed overnight when he joined the hockey team. It also didn't help that coach Mormont was a real hardass, who had taken to working the team day and night. As a result, Jon's slim figure turned a lot more muscular in the space of a few months. Girls were coming on to him all the damn time. Dany found it irritating. When she had mentioned it to him, he just rolled his eyes and said, "I constantly have to dodge all the guys swarming around you."

He was exaggerating, of course, thought Dany, guys weren't _swarming_ around her. Well, she did go on a few dates. At fifteen, guys started showing a lot more interest, and she found that she enjoyed the attention.

She leaned back against the wall she was waiting by, scowling at Jon, who now had a tall blonde girl, who Dany thought was named Val, chatting him up, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger and smiling coyly at him.

They had plans to go get burgers and shakes in their favorite place after the game. Dany wondered if the girls were ever going to let him go or whether she had to go and physically drag him away. She wasn't even that hungry anymore.

Thankfully, after a few more minutes, the girls finally left and Jon jogged towards her, a big grin on his face.

"Enjoyed the game?" he asked, in way of a greeting.

"Sure," she shrugged, "it was hardly a fair match, though, I kinda felt sorry for the other team."

Jon just laughed, shaking his head of messy curls.

"So what did Val want?"

Jon shrugged, but she spied a dull flush rising on his cheeks, "She asked if I wanted to come hang out with her at the pier."

 _The pier_. Everybody knew what that meant. It was KL high's most famous make-out spot.

"Right. So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had other plans," he punched her shoulder playfully, "with you."

Dany looked away, swallowing a smile, suddenly ravenous. She nudged Jon, "Come on, Snow, hurry up. I'm starving."

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Dany puttered around her front yard, encased in a thick winter coat, wearing a scarf, hat and gloves. It snowed heavily the night before and the ground was covered in a thick layer of pristine, fluffy snow.

Jon was supposed to meet her there, they were going to hang out, listen to some music. But when she saw the fresh blanket of snow outside, she figured they could spend some time outdoors. Build a snowman or something.

Might seem like a childish thing to do for a pair of seventeen-year-olds but Jon loved the snow, he always had. He was always happy to spend time outdoors after it had snowed. He had told her once that it made the world feel quieter.

But Jon was late. She walked around in circles, trying to keep her feet warm. After fifteen minutes of waiting, she was getting annoyed and was about to go back inside when she saw a lone figure walking down the street towards her. His head was bowed and his hands were stuck deep in his pockets.

_Brooding again. Great. Probably another fight with Ygritte._

Jon was always broody after fighting with his girlfriend, which started happening in a greater frequency lately. Dany sighed to herself. They were supposed to have fun, but that didn't seem to be in the cards anymore. His dark moods tended to last for hours sometimes.

"Hey," she called out to him when he neared, shaking him from his apparent reverie.

"Hi," he mumbled, looking at her, taking in her bundled-up appearance. He liked poking fun at her when she dressed like that to go outside in the snow. The cold never seemed to bother him much, and he seemed content with a simple coat and gloves.

"Weren't we gonna listen to some music?"

Dany shrugged, "I thought we could spend some time outside. You like snow."

"Alright," he agreed. He still seemed deep in thought, gazing away distractedly.

He failed to see Dany bending down to gather some snow in her palms until it was too late.

SPLAT!

The snowball hit him square in the face. He sputtered in shock and indignation.

"Dany, what the hells?"

He failed to dodge the second snowball, which hit him in the chest.

"Come on, Snow," she taunted, already shaping another snowball in her gloved hands, "show me what you've got."

"Oh, it's on," he muttered, narrowly dodging a third snowball, crouching to make one of his own.

They ended up running around in circles and screaming when the snowballs found their intended targets. Dany's aim was better that day, her snowballs seemed to find the target more often than Jon's.

At one point, fed up with getting repeated facefuls of snow, Jon had chased Dany down, tackling her to the frozen ground, to smash a snowball straight in her face.

She laughed and struggled as he tried to pin her down, to avoid getting yet more snow in his face, "Jon, you cheater," she laughed breathlessly, struggling in his arms.

And then suddenly, Dany became aware of how close his face was to hers, so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She froze, forgetting to struggle. Jon seemed to forget what he was trying to do as well, staring into her eyes, still breathing hard with exertion. The world somehow disappeared around them for a moment, all Dany was aware of was Jon's intense gaze, which, despite the fact that she was flat on her back in the snow, made her feel as though the summer sun was shining directly on her. Her heartbeat picked up speed.

Jon caught himself after a few seconds and hastily climbed off her, cheeks flushed pink. He offered her a hand, pulling her back to her feet. Silence stretched for a few seconds while they both dusted themselves off.

"So, did you have another fight with Ygritte?" she asked finally, grasping at something to say to break the increasingly awkward silence.

He blinked in surprise, glancing quickly at her and then away, "Yeah," he mumbled.

"You should break up with her already," said Dany flatly, "for good this time." She was never in the habit of holding back the truth when it came to Jon. She knew he appreciated her blunt honesty.

His eyebrows rose, "Oh? And why's that?"

Dany shrugged, "You guys do nothing but constantly fight lately. You're not happy, I can tell."

She linked her fingers with his, as he raised his head to look into her eyes. She could feel the warmth of his fingers through his glove, despite the cold. "You're my best friend, Jon," she said softly, "I want you to be happy."

He suddenly stiffened and pulled away from her, running his hand through his curls while she stared at him in confusion.

"It's cold," he said abruptly, "let's go inside."

"Right."

They slowly made their way inside the house, Dany trying to remember whether she had ever heard Jon Snow saying he was cold.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Dany and Missandei came out of the High Valyrian classroom after their last class of the day, making their way to the front entrance of the school building. Jon had hockey practice so he wasn't joining them today.

They passed by the notices on the boards that announced the Junior prom was going to take place on Saturday.

"So are you going with Grey?" inquired Dany.

"Yep," Missy grinned happily, "I already found the most gorgeous dress. What about you?"

Dany shrugged. She had broken up with Daario months ago. And she wasn't really interested in going solo.

"I don't think I'm going," she mumbled.

"Oh, but Dany, you must!" whined Missy, "You can come with Grey and me."

The thought was not appealing.

"I'll think about it," she shrugged noncommittally, privately thinking she would only be the fifth wheel when all seven hells froze over.

Dany opened the door to her house, kicking off her shoes and stepping inside.

"Mom?" she called out.

"In the kitchen."

She stepped into the kitchen to find her mom seated by the table, having tea and cookies with Lyanna.

"Hi, sweetie, school went well?" Rhaella dropped a kiss on her forehead when she sat by the table as well, snagging a chocolate-chip cookie from the heaped plate.

"Yeah, same old," Dany shrugged, mouth full of cookie.

"Junior prom is this weekend, isn't it?" asked Rhaella, smiling at her, "how about we go dress-shopping tomorrow after school?"

"I don't think I'm gonna go," mumbled Dany, reaching for another cookie.

Both women exclaimed in disappointment, "But Dany, you MUST!" They sounded just like Missy.

"I don't really feel like going alone."

"Come on, sweetie, you don't need a date to have fun at the prom. Go with your friends."

"I don't feel like being the fifth wheel to Missy and Grey," she rolled her eyes, feeling like a broken record.

"Why don't you go with Jon?" suggested Lyanna, "he doesn't have a date either."

Dany felt her heart flutter at the suggestion. Jon and Ygritte had broken up weeks before. Although he didn't seem very bothered about it. He had confessed to her that, tired of the constant fighting, he mostly felt relieved. 

Ever since the snowball fight, he'd been oddly distant, even broodier than usual. She missed him, missed spending time with her best friend. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to have some fun together, just like old times.

Rhaella clapped her hands excitedly when Dany didn't object, "It's settled then."

Dany rolled her eyes, "I still need to ask Jon first."

"Oh nonsense," laughed Lyanna, "you leave him to me."

True to her words, Lyanna had convinced Jon to go along. So the next day, Dany found herself dress shopping with her mother. After a few hours of searching, Dany was tired and ready to call it quits when she finally found the perfect dress.

"This one is perfect, honey," said Rhaella delightedly.

Dany, who was admiring her reflection in the huge mirror, had to agree. The dress had a fitted, strapless top part and a flowing skirt, the color of midnight blue. It complimented her eyes. She felt excitement bubbling up inside her. 

Maybe this was going to be fun after all.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Come the evening of the prom, Dany spent a few hours washing and styling her hair and applying her make-up. She carefully stepped into her dress, assisted by her thoroughly over-excited mother.

"I'm just going with Jon, mom," she groaned, "It's not like I have a date."

"This is still exciting," said Rhaella happily, fussing over her hair and dress, "my baby, going to prom..."

Dany just shook her head, exasperated, "It's just junior prom, mom, it's not even the real thing..." But nothing could dampen her mother's spirit, and Dany could grudgingly feel herself being swept by the enthusiasm.

The doorbell rang just then, Rhaella squealing like an excited little girl and rushing downstairs to answer it. Dany had to laugh at her mom's eagerness. It was as though she was going to the prom herself. 

She fixed a pair of earrings to her earlobes, a dangling pair shaped like tiny dragons with jewel-red eyes, picked up her purse and made her way towards the staircase.

She stopped just short of coming all the way down, surveying the scene in front of her.

Lyanna was standing there, smiling and chatting excitedly with her mom. She thought she could detect the words "a rite of passage" being uttered and rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait to laugh about all this with Jon. 

Speaking of Jon, he was standing next to his mother, having finished being kissed and hugged by her own mother a moment before.

He was wearing a dark suit and tie, complete with a snow-white shirt. His curls were carefully slicked back with that Dany was certain was copious amounts of hair-gel. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked strikingly handsome.

She took a deep breath, smoothed her dress down and came down the stairs.

Lyanna was the first to see her. She clasped her hands over her mouth momentarily and then rushed forward to hug her tight.

"Oh, Dany, you look so beautiful. Like a fairy-tale princess," she exclaimed.

Dany smiled, murmuring a thank you, returning the hug. Lyanna finally released her and Dany turned her gaze to Jon, ready to join him in teasing their moms about making a big deal of out nothing, really.

Her smile froze on her face when she met his eyes, however. He stood there, eyes widened slightly, taking her in. He seemed speechless for a moment. He then cleared his throat hastily and moved forward to hug her, releasing her very quickly.

"Dany," he said, "you look beautiful."

She stared at him in slight confusion. His voice was impassive like he was going through the motions, saying what he was supposed to say.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she answered.

Their moms insisted on snapping some pictures before letting them go. Dany didn't complain, figuring she would be fighting a losing battle with those two.

"Have fun, you two," said Rhaella, giving Dany another quick hug and kiss on the cheek, careful not to mess up her make-up, "see you later, honey."

She and Lyanna then walked towards the kitchen, making plans for what movie they were going to watch.

"So.. shall we?" Jon finally asked, after a momentary awkward silence.

"Yeah, ok."

Jon was driving, as he had acquired his permit a few weeks before. They rode in silence for a few minutes, until Dany could take it no more.

"My mom was so excited, you'd think she was going to prom herself," she said, breaking the silence, "I swear, she spent more time fussing on my dress than I did."

"Alright."

Dany wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Why was he being so aloof?

"Was your mom the same way?" she tried again.

"Pretty much." Jon's eyes were fixed on the road. He was obviously not in the mood to talk. Dany pressed her lips together, giving up, hoping this was not an indication of how the rest of the evening would go.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


They sat at the lavishly decorated table, staring in opposite directions. The table was deserted now, save for the two of them. Dany was annoyed, and getting more so by the minute. _What the hells is his problem?_ She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. This was not turning out the way she expected. This was supposed to be _fun_.

Eventually, she'd had enough. She sat up abruptly, startling Jon, who was sprawled in his chair.

"You know," she started angrily, "if you didn't want to come with me you could've just said so," she got up from her chair to stand next to it, glaring at him, feeling the fury spreading through her like wildfire, "I thought you were my friend. You used to be my best friend, but lately..." she shook her head, "you're not acting like one. You don't want to be friends with me anymore, I get it," she could feel tears forming in her eyes, "I just wish you told me." And she turned on her heel and walked off, heading towards the exit.

"Dany, wait!" She could hear his running footsteps hurrying after her but did not slow down. He eventually caught up to her just off the entrance, gently tugging on her arm to stop her. She wrenched her elbow out of his grasp, crossing her arms over her chest. She was still fuming. They came to stand at the side of the room, at a dark, semi-private corner.

"Well?" she raised her eyebrows at him when he said nothing, just stared at her with an apprehensive look in his eyes.

He sighed, running his hand nervously through his hair, messing up his curls. "I'm sorry," he eventually said, exhaling a nervous breath, "I've been acting like an idiot." She said nothing, just waited for him to continue.

"I should have said something," he mumbled, "I just didn't know how to."

Dany felt her stomach dropping, "So," she said in a quivering voice, "You really don't want to be my friend anymore, is that what you're trying to say?" 

She suspected it, of course, based on his aloof behaviour the last few weeks, but she still had hope. Hope she misunderstood, that something else was going on, making him act like this.

"No," he whispered.

She moved away from him, blinking the tears away from her eyes. It hurt. More than she expected it would.

She turned around and started walking away, her arms wrapped about her. She just wanted to go home and cry in peace. Jon came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dany..." he whispered, "I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your _boyfriend_."

She froze dead in her tracks, the words slowly trickling into her confused brain.

"What?" she croaked, turning to face him, taking in the somewhat terrified expression on his face.

"I-" he looked away nervously, "I've been wanting this for a while, but.. you said we were just friends so I understood.. that you weren't interested in me that way. And I didn't know what to do," the words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush, "I tried to get over it. Get over you. But nothing worked. So I stayed away." He was kicking the ground nervously, still not looking at her.

Dany swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest, "Jon..."

"I'm really sorry I acted like a complete arse," he mumbled, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

A few moments passed in silence, Jon's eyes were still fixed resolutely on the ground.

"I think I'll just go now," he finally murmured, "you should stay, enjoy yourself. I'm sure Missy and Grey can give you a ride home," And he started walking away, his hands stuck deep in his pockets.

"Jon," she rushed after him and tugged on his arm. And then she pulled him to her and kissed him. Like she had been longing to do for months now but was reluctant to admit it to herself.

He made a startled noise at the back of his throat, frozen for a moment. And then he was kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She pulled him closer to the wall, looping her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth closer to hers. His lips were so soft. She couldn't believe it took them so long to get to this point. Now that they were here, she was struck by how right it felt. How natural. Like it was always meant to be.

Jon suddenly wrenched his lips away from hers, staring into her eyes. He looked punch-drunk, dazed and hopeful.

"So," he licked his lips nervously, "do you want this too?"

She giggled, "I thought that much was obvious," she caressed his cheek gently, "Yes, Jon, I want this... I have for a while."

A genuine smile broke over his face, "Really?"

"Really."

He smiled and pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply. She clutched him to her and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. They were pressed so close she could feel his thundering heartbeat against her chest. Her mouth opened tentatively and his tongue slipped inside, lightly caressing hers. She felt molten lava pool in her stomach, trickling lower. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her flush against him as she slid one of her hands from around his neck to tangle in his hair, messing it further.

They both froze then sprung apart when they heard somebody next to them clear his throat loudly. They both raised their heads to see Mr. Lannister, the math teacher, who was one of the designated chaperones, frowning at them.

"Miss Targaryen, Mr. Snow, this is neither the time nor the place for this," he said drily, "kindly go back to your seats or to the dancefloor."

Dany started moving away obediently, her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment, but Jon stayed standing next to the wall, shoulders hunched and his back half-turned to them.

"I- umm- I need a minute," he said, his voice strained and slightly higher than usual.

Dany stared at him in confusion but understood a moment later. 

_Oh._

Mr. Lannister seemed to have gotten the message as well.

"Take all the time you need, Mr. Snow," he sighed, and gestured to her, "Miss Targaryen, if you please..."

He escorted her back to her table and walked away. Jon joined in a few minutes later, cheeks still flushed pink. "So, that was bloody embarrassing," he said conversationally and Dany giggled.

"So," he asked shyly a moment afterwards, "wanna dance?"

They spent the next two hours on the dancefloor, jumping and screaming to all their favorite songs. When a slow song came up, Jon wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they swayed gently together.

When the night ended, Jon took her home, kissing her good night on her front porch, the stars twinkling above them. Dany had never had a night so magical in her entire life.

"See you tomorrow?" he whispered when they broke apart, arms still wrapped around her.

"Yeah... tomorrow," she looked into his eyes, smiling at the happy dopey look on his face. She must've looked the same.

After another quick kiss and a whispered 'Good night', she unlocked the door and slipped inside. She took off her high-heels, feeling immensely relieved to have them off her feet. She tip-toed up the stairs, shoes in hand.

"Dany?" she heard a sleepy murmur when she passed by her mother's bedroom. She poked her head inside through the door that stood ajar, "Hi, mom."

"How was the prom, sweetie?" Rhaella asked sleepily, squinting at her.

"It was... fun," Dany smiled, thinking to herself that "fun" didn't even begin to describe the night she had.

"That's great, honey," her mother smiled at her, "good night."

"Night, mom."

Dany slipped into her own room and closed the door. She fell down on her own bed, feeling giddy. She could still hardly believe what happened tonight actually happened. _Jon_. Her first and best friend. 

And now he was more.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


She came over the next day. They were sitting cross-legged on Jon's bed, playing Mario Kart. There was a nervous sort of energy in the air between them, like an electric current.

They were blasting music so loudly that Lyanna poked her head inside and ordered them to lower the volume before she tosses the thing, and the two of them, out the window. She then shut the door and walked off.

They kept playing until Jon's kart crashed spectacularly against the wall and Dany claimed victory, throwing her arms up in triumph. She could feel the tension rising.

Dany glanced at Jon in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She noticed a flush creeping up his cheeks.

"So, uh..." he asked nervously, "what d'you wanna do now? Another game?"

"I have a better idea," she put the controller down and slid closer to him, attaching her lips to his. The controller fell from Jon's hand with a clatter to crash into the floor but he didn't seem to notice nor care. He returned her kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

They kept at it for a while, kissing, hands tentatively exploring until Lyanna's voice pierced the silence. Dany only then noticed that the music had stopped.

"Jon, Dany," her voice called from somewhere in the house, "Dinner is ready, get your butts down here."

They awkwardly climbed off the bed, smiling at each other nervously. They shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen, where Lyanna was busy making pancakes.

She gestured them over to the table, which was already set, and set a stack of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table.

"Here you go, you two, breakfast for dinner," she winked, "have at it before it gets cold."

They dug in hungrily, smiling secretly at each other across the table.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Things went on in a similar manner for the next few weeks. They were still best friends, they still enjoyed doing all the things they used to do together before. Going to the movies, spending time on the beach on weekends when the weather was nice, listening to music and playing silly video games. But there was a lot of kissing in the mix now as well.

Their moms were used to them spending a lot of time together, so they could get away with it fairly easily. They also discovered that blasting loud music was a sure-fire way to be told in no uncertain terms to _close the damn door_ , which suited them just fine.

As time progressed, they were growing increasingly bolder in their exploration of each other, hands and mouths finding new areas to discover.

One Wednesday afternoon, they were laying on Dany's bed on their sides, facing each other, locked in a frenzied kiss. Jon's shirt was long since discarded on the floor, Dany running a hand over his smooth chest. She felt Jon's hand skimming across her back, under her shirt. She responded by looping a leg over his waist, pulling him closer. Jon uttered a sound that sounded like a groan when she pushed her body closer to his.

His hand was now sneaking up the front of her top. She jerked in surprise when his fingers hesitantly skimmed over her bare breast. Jon snatched his hand back, as though it touched an open flame. He wrenched his lips back with a faint 'pop', chest heaving, rolling on his back and away from her.

"Fuck, Dany, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume- I was just- _fuck_ ," he mumbled, face flaming.

Dany giggled, trying to get her breathing back in order.

She placed her hand on his cheek, gently drawing his face to look back at her, "You just surprised me is all," she murmured, closing the distance between them to press a soft kiss to his lips, "it felt good."

He grinned, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come here," she tugged at his arm, rolling on her back, letting him settle on top of her. She grabbed his hand, guiding it under her shirt to cup her breast again.

"Holy _fuck_ ," he murmured, his fingers clenching reflexively, causing a pleasant shiver to run through her. He leaned down to kiss her again, long and slow. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, her hand rubbing at his chest, inching lower-

" _Dany!_ " They both jumped about a foot in the air when Rhaella's voice rang out from downstairs, "Jon's mom called. It's getting late, he should go home."

Jon glanced at his watch and swore. He checked his phone, groaned, and turned it around so Dany could see.

_Mom [3] missed calls._

He hurried to pull his shirt back on, stepping into his sneakers.

"Let's hope I don't get grounded for this," he mumbled, bending down quickly to give Dany another long kiss, "although," he murmured against her lips, "if I do, it was totally worth it."

She giggled and looped her arms around his neck, giving him another long kiss, then playfully pushing him away, "you better go then, Jon Snow," she said, "I have plans on what do you with you the next few days. You better not be grounded."

He gave her that smile that never failed to make her heart flutter, stuffed his phone in his pocket and bounded out of the room, rushing down the stairs. Dany heard his distant, "Good night, Mrs. Targaryen," before hearing the front door slam shut and his running footsteps on the pavement outside.

She fell back against her bed, a silly, goofy smile plastered all over her face.

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


Dany's back arched, her mouth opening in a silent scream. She grabbed the pillow by her head, pressing it over her face to suppress her moan, her body quivering with the aftershocks. It was hardly necessary with the heavy metal blaring from the speakers, but she wanted to be absolutely sure they wouldn't be overheard by her mom.

She stayed lying on her back, breathing hard, heart racing in her chest. She gingerly pulled the pillow away from her face, putting it back by her side. A moment later, Jon's head poked from under the blanket, grinning at her nervously. He crawled up, resting his head on the discarded pillow.

"How was- was it ok?" he asked hesitantly, his lips next to her ear so she could hear him over the din of the music.

She giggled and pressed her face to his naked chest, "Yes, Jon, it was bloody fantastic," she murmured into his ear.

He chuckled, looking both pleased and relieved, "Well, I had to pay you back for earlier..."

They just stayed there, laying in a contented silence for the next few minutes.

"Jon?"

"Mmm?" he sounded like he was dozing off.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Jon's eyes snapped open, his eyes widening, "W-what?" he stammered, "like, right now?"

Dany rolled her eyes, "No, not _right now_ , my mom's in the next room. I mean like, I donnow, soon," she murmured, suddenly shy.

He swallowed, "Well, yes, I mean, of course, I want to... if you want to, that is," he added hastily, "do you want to?"

"I think so," she whispered, turning her head to look at him. He looked so adorably flustered, his cheeks red, that she had to giggle and peck his lips.

"What's so funny?" he whined.

"Nothing," she tried to contain the mirth in her voice, "you look so embarrassed." It was quite adorable, considering all the things they've done already over the last few months.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of a big deal," he mumbled into her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, "Not like you haven't done it before."

"I haven't."

She turned around to stare at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Really."

"Not even with Ygritte?"

"No, I mean," he swallowed, running his hand through his hair nervously, "we've done... stuff, but we've never..."

"Oh." He never actually said anything about it, she just assumed. It made something like excitement bubble up in her chest. It would be a new experience for them both. They would get to do it for the first time. Together.

"Have you?" his question came out hesitant as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Nope."

He looked relieved, "Right."

"So uh- when?" he whispered.

"I donnow," she said, "definitely not when we're in the same house as one of our moms."

"Definitely not," Jon agreed.

"Unless you want to do it in the car."

Jon chuckled, "You want our first time to be in the car?"

"Not really."

He kissed her shoulder, "We'll think of something."

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


An opportunity presented itself much sooner than they expected. Lyanna was about to travel to Oldtown for a work conference for two days. Which meant, that for one night only, Jon would have the house all to himself. They planned to take full advantage of that.

"Will you be ok here on your own?" Lyanna had asked Jon anxiously.

"Yes, mom," Jon rolled his eyes, "I'm seventeen, I can handle a day by myself."

"Maybe I'll call Rhaella and ask her if you can spend the night there, I'm sure she won't mind..."

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter," groaned Jon.

Lyanna sighed, "Fine, if you're sure..."

And so, a plan was set in motion.

Despite avoiding telling her mom about the budding relationship with Jon, Dany was reasonably sure she would not be allowed to spend the night at Jon's house unsupervised. Her mother might be unaware that they were no longer just friends, but she wasn't naive nor stupid. So Dany concocted a story about spending the night at Missy's, even going as far as calling Missy to ask her to provide her with an alibi should she need it.

When the night of Lyanna's work trip had arrived, Dany walked up to Jon's front door, clutching her overnight bag nervously. She knocked gently on the door. It opened wide so soon afterwards that Dany half-suspected Jon had been pacing the entrance hall, waiting for her.

He grinned at her shyly, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," she smiled and slipped inside, taking off her jacket and shoes.

"So.. dinner?" he asked, after a few seconds of nervous silence, "We can order pizza."

After polishing off an entire tray of pineapple pizza between the two of them and watching some Netflix, Jon had gone to put the carton in the trash and their glasses in the sink. Dany remained sitting on the sofa, nervously chewing on her fingernail. He came back and plopped down next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"So..." she started awkwardly, "what do you wanna do now?"

"D'you- Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked tentatively, running his hand through his hair, the way he always did when he was nervous.

"Yeah, ok."

They made their way upstairs in silence, the tension in the air palpable.

Jon closed the door of his bedroom after them and went to his computer, "Music?"

"Sure," Dany smiled faintly, "maybe not heavy metal this time."

Jon chuckled, clicking the keyboard. A quiet melody started. He stepped away from the computer, sticking his hands in his pockets. They stood there for a few more seconds in silence, with just the soft music in the background. Dany hated the silence, it was making her even more nervous.

"Hey..." Jon finally said, walking over to her, wrapping warm hands around hers, "it's ok to change your mind," he said gently.

Dany sighed, "I'm not, I didn't, I'm just... nervous," she mumbled.

"So am I," he admitted, "but, it's just us. And we don't have to do anything just because we're in an empty house. Let's just hang out and see what happens, ok?"

Dany smiled, feeling the tension draining away, "Ok."

They moved to lay on the bed, Dany resting her head on Jon's chest, running her fingers over his arm. They chatted about innocuous things for a while. School, music, movies. They eventually lapsed into an easy silence. She then raised her head to stare into his eyes. The eyes she knew so well. Storm-gray and beautiful and at the moment full of something so tender and sweet that she was sure reflected in her own eyes.

It was _Jon_. Her best friend. The person she was closest to in the entire world. The nervousness suddenly dissipated like a puff of smoke.

She rose on an elbow and pressed her lips to his, slowly, sweetly. He kissed her back and nothing ever felt so right as in that moment.

Their kisses turned from sweet to intense, hands roaming greedily, exploring everything they could reach. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor. The rest of their clothing followed and soon they were stripped bare, pressed to each other under the covers.

"Did you get...?" Dany murmured, now breathing unevenly.

"Yeah," Jon turned on his side to rummage through his nightstand, pulling out a slim box.

He placed in on the pillow next to them and turned back to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, the gaze in his eyes intense and searching.

She was still nervous, but she was sure now. She knew what she wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure," she breathed against his lips, kissing him deeply.

It was a bit awkward for a little while, both of them figuring out the how and what, shivering with excitement and anticipation. Eventually, they found their rhythm, moving together, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Afterwards, they laid together, breathing hard, wrapped tightly around each other.

"Jon?" Dany murmured after the tremors subsided.

"Mmm?"

"You're one of my favorite things."

He chuckled and pressed a small kiss to her nose. Her heart swelled in her chest when she heard his next words, whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Dany."

  


🍬🍬🍬

  


A few of Dany's favorite things:

  * Cotton Candy
  * Bicycles
  * Indoor camping
  * Dragons
  * Snowball fights
  * Mom's chocolate-chip cookies
  * Loud music
  * Jon Snow



  


🍬🍬🍬

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. If you did, don't hesitate to leave a comment / kudos.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> P.S. For those of you who read my other story, now that I'm done with this one, I'm back to working on it and hope to post a new chapter next week.


End file.
